Una Navidad con Naruto
by Miyumi361
Summary: El grupo de Naruto y el grupo de Hinata, harán un juego de citas para Navidad, donde sortearan sus nombres y así definirán con quién deberán salir en navidad, y además de eso tendrán que intercambiar regalos. Hinata conoció a Naruto luego de que él la salvara de unos chicos que intentaron acosarla, desde entonces ellos son amigos, pero ambos saben que sienten algo más que amistad
1. Chapter 1

**Una navidad con Naruto. **

**Capítulo I:**

Jamás pensé que desde que lo conocí me haría su amiga, una de sus mejores amigas, aunque quisiera que fuera más que eso. A veces pienso que quizás no sea la persona que él está esperando, pero al menos lo intentaré, pero el problema es ése. Nunca tuve la demasiada confianza en mi misma para darle la cara a mis sentimientos hacia él, y mucho menos para que lo supiera, soy muy tímida y una tonta que no sabe aprovecharlo.

El día en que lo conocí lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, la lluvia caía intensamente como si una terrible guerra se desatara desde el cielo, y aunque eso era cierto yo era la que peor la estaba pasando. El diluvio había inundado todas las calles de tierra y era casi imposible pasar entre ellas, si pisaba algo mal o algo por el estilo era más que seguro que me caería me embarraría y mi ropa se ensuciaría, debía llegar rápido a casa o sino mi padre se preocuparía y ni hablar de mi primo, Neji. Caminé algo apresurado sabiendo que si lo hacía podía ver la consecuencia. Conmigo llevaba cosas de la escuela, ya que obviamente venía de ella, eran las siete y media de la tarde y el panorama que tenía frente a mí era una tormenta que aún no se iba. Sin embargo ése no era el único problema, el frío era líder de todo aquél sufrimiento, no supe la temperatura que hacía en ése instante pero sé que me congelaba como nunca. Se acercaba el tercer trimestre y sabía que había muchos cambios, pero lamentablemente el invierno aún no se iría.

Luego de caminar varias cuadras interminable me sentí perseguida, pensé que quizás era presa de paranoia, aún así el pánico me atrapó. Pude notar algunas sombras acercarse detrás de mí y unas risitas que me rebotaban en mis oídos mientras mis pasos se hacían eternos, de momento me paralicé. No me atreví a darme la vuelta, y cuando quise hacerlo ya era tarde, no supe quienes eran pero recuerdo que estaba tan asustada que no quise abrir mis ojos hasta que eso pasara.

Escuché dos voces, una grave y la otra potente, pero sin embargo confiable. La voz más grave era la que me hacía temblar y mis cabellos de mi piel se erizaban como nunca lo hicieron, ésta me amenazó. Me pedía dinero, me resistí, a consecuencia de eso fue algo peor, intentó manosearme, sus manos estaban por posarse sobre mí hasta que….

-Déjala en paz datte bayo. –Amenazó con furia la voz que me inspiraba confianza pura.

-¿EEh? –Volteó el de la voz grave, en ése instante entreabrí mi ojo izquierdo y pude ver que el muchacho que me había intentando tocar, era muy vulgar y tenía una gorra en la cabeza de color verde, su piel era morena y tenía barbilla, aparentaba ser muchísimo mayor que yo. -¿Quién eres tú?

-Uzumaki Naruto. –Replicó orgulloso. –Y no dejaré que le pongas tan solo una mano encima ¿Entendiste?

-¿AAAAH? Uzumaki Naruto? –Rió burlón el muchacho. –¡Qué nombre más patético! Ja…¿Y qué pretendes hacerme niñato?

-Por ahora nada, pero si se llega a dar te patearé el trasero una y otra vez. Ja!

-Eres hombre muerto imbécil. –El hombre misterioso se acercó rápidamente al chico rubio, pero antes de que viera lo que pasaría cubrí mis ojos aterrada. Cuando los abrí nuevamente el chico que me atacó estaba tendido en el suelo, todo moretoneado e inconsciente.

-¿Estás bien? –Inquirió la voz que mi emitió confianza, el chico que me había protegido se acercó a mí y me sonrió. –No te preocupes ése tipo no te volverá a molestar nunca más. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto. De la escuela Konoha Gakkure. –Señaló a la insignia del colegio, era el mismo instituto que el mío. Jamás lo había visto, sentí un cosquilleo corretear mi cuerpo y luego un intenso calor arder sobre mí.

-H-Hyuuga Hinata. –Tartamudeé tímidamente y con mi mejilla ardiendo en fuego, en momentos pensé que me desmayaría de la vergüenza. Naruto-kun.

Pasaron los meses y finalmente llegó un nuevo año lectivo, las clases comenzaron con toda la conmoción acompañándola, haciéndola creativa y llena de sorpresas, reencuentros y nuevas amistades, entre ellas mi más grande sorpresa. La ceremonia de ingreso había finalizado hace minutos, era el momento en que subiría hacia mi respectivo curso. El primer año de secundaria Alta. Mi asiento preferido se situaba al lado de la tercera ventana en el último banco de todo el salón, me gusta ya que puedo mirar por la ventana y observar todo desde ahí, es la única manera en donde no me siento inferior. Con esa vista puedo ver todo, desde las nubes hasta los edificios nuevos y a punto de surgir. Apoyé mi mentón sobre mi mano izquierda y miré hacia el horizonte, hasta donde mi vista viera.

-Oh! Eres tú datte bayo!

-¿Eh? –Me congelé de los nervios, ésa voz me era muy pero muy familiar, sin dudas era..-¿N-Naruto-kun?

-Si! Hinata-Chan eres tú! –Exaltado y esbozando una sonrisa de confianza, se sentó frente a mí, apoyado sobre el respaldo de silla y mirándome a los ojos. –No sabía que estaríamos en el mismo curso Hinata-Chan!¡Qué felicidad datte bayo!

-N-Naruto…-Pronuncié avergonzada.

Con el correr de las horas, él se volvió el centro de atención de todos, era muy llamativo y extrovertido, y eso fue lo que me hizo enamorar de él, ya que era todo lo contrario a mí, en conclusión una admiración que con el tiempo se convirtió en amor, aún sabiendo que él sólo me veía como amiga y no más que eso.

La semana de navidad estaba muy cerca, y las vacaciones de inviernos estaban asomando sus narices por las puertas de los colegios de todo Konoha. Las calles se adornaban de brillantes guirnaldas de los colores típicos; dorado, verde, rojo, plateado, las luces centellaban en la oscuridad y hacían notar aquél espíritu navideño que rondaba en todas partes. Atravesé un árbol enorme con decoraciones magníficas y hermosas. A mi lado me acompañaban Sakura, Tenten, e Ino. Veníamos de compras, en el trayecto reíamos y hablábamos de las típicas compras navideñas; el árbol navideño, las bochitas de colores, las luces, etc. Hasta que Ino se salteó del tema principal y lo convirtió en una conversación de chicas:

-Ahora que lo pienso, en navidad…También abunde el amor y las parejas, ¿Verdad chicas? –Insinuó, haciendo referencia a los sentimientos que tenía hacia el chico más extrovertido y escandaloso de la escuela, Naruto.

-Es verdad Ino. –Coordinó Sakura esbozando una sonrisa maléfica.

-¡Tengo una idea! –Sugirió Tenten. -¿Qué les parece si hacemos una fiesta navideña de parejas?

-¿Quieres decir intercambio de regalos y todo eso? –Preguntó Sakura.

-Así es. –Confirmó. -¿Tú que opinas Hinata?

-A-ah..Yo…Etoo…

-Entendemos que será mucho para ti, pero…¿qué pasaría si te tocara a Naruto, eh?.

-E-Está bien, chicas.

Al día siguiente llegó la odisea, Tenten y Sakura le dieron el comunicado al grupo de Naruto, y ellos aceptaron sin ningún inconveniente. La votación de las parejas fue por sorteo, éramos en total cuatro parejas. Cada nombre iría en un papelito, por un lado se encontraban los nombres de los chicos, o sea en un vaso azul y en otro vaso de color rojo el de las chicas. Mis nervios se ataron a mi garganta, con ayuda de Tenten respiré profundamente y contuve el aire hasta que salió mi nombre, la pareja definitiva era:

-¡¿Sasuke-kun?! –Confirmó inesperada Sakura, su voz realmente sonó sorprendida, por mi parte estaba confundida y algo angustiado, realmente quería que me tocara Naruto.

Por otro lado la pareja de Naruto era nada más ni nada menos que; Sakura.

-¿Sakura-Chan? –Inquirió confuso Naruto. Luego miró preocupado hacia Sasuke, quien tenía la misma impresión, deberían pasar la navidad entera con la persona equivocada. ¿Esto era parte del destino?

Mientras que las dos parejas restantes eran: Shikamaru e Ino; Tenten y Lee. Que por parte de ellos estaban re-que te feliz.

La hora de regreso a casa estaba presente, haciéndome querer volver lo más rápido posible, pero antes que eso sucediera escuché a mis espaldas una voz muy familiar. Esa voz que hace un año me llenó de confianza y me hizo enamorar. Naruto.

-¡Hinata!¡Espérame por favor!

-¿Naruto-kun?

-L-lo siento, yo realmente…quería pasar la navidad contigo, después de todo sería divertido si así fuera ¿No? –Agitado se acercó a mí.

-N-No hay problema, Sakura se divertirá contigo ¿Si?

-P-pero…S-Sasuke no creo que…-De repente lo interrumpí, volteé mi cuerpo y me fui en dirección contraria.

-¡M-Me tengo que ir, lo siento!

Me aparté de él, lo dejé atrás, varias lágrimas se deslizaron fuertemente sobre mi piel cálida, mis ojos se entristecieron y mis gemidos se hicieron agudos e inaudibles en segundos. No eras el único Naruto, yo lo deseaba con todo mi corazón qué tú y yo pasáramos la navidad juntos, pero a lo mejor el destino quiso esto. Caminé pesada y lentamente, con la cabeza cabizbaja hasta llegar a un restaurante de Ramen. Me detuve un instante y pensé: Quizás debería comprarle algo aunque sea ¿No? Naruto…

Pasos más adelantes me encontré con un negocio de 24 horas, me sequé las lágrimas y entré decidida. Sus dos cosas favoritas eran el Ramen y el color naranja. Pero como algo referido a eso no podría encontrar decidí comprarle algo más material, uno sería una bufanda que decía su nombre "Uzumaki Naruto" de color naranja con negro, y lo otro un par de palillos, pero no cualquiera sino uno especial, para que lo usara siempre pero siempre para comer ramen y en su insignia diría también su nombre. Compré lana, y todo lo necesario, y luego compré los palillos especiales donde le dije que grabaran el nombre de él. Concluida la compra salí del negocio y partí hacia casa, desgraciadamente me encontré con alguien que jamás pensé que me encontraría aquí.

-¿Hinata-sama?

-N-Neji-sama…..

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II:**

Siempre pensé que mi primo era muy sobre protector conmigo, pero jamás imaginé que tanto así. El día del sorteo, luego de que comprara la lana y los palillos, futuros regalos navideños para Naruto, me encontré con él. Ahí estaba en la esquina de la cuadra, detrás de un poste de luz, esperándome. No supe cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí parado, vigilándome u observándome, pero algo me dio mala espina, algo no andaba bien.  
-¿Neji-sama?  
-Hinata… ¿Qué hacías a estas horas por aquí? No deberías tomarte tu tiempo en un lugar donde estás lejos de casa, Hinata-sama. Su vida puede correr peligro, y el señor Hiashi-sama no me perdonará si algo te ocurre ¿No es así? –Consultó enfadado con los ojos encendido de fuego, y con la mirada fría, apoyado sobre el poste de luz y con los brazos cruzados.  
-Lo siento muchísimo, Neji-sama. Yo…Solo me detuve a hacer unas compras navideñas, eso..Eso es todo, en serio discúlpeme.  
-No tienes que hacer eso Hinata-sama, pero antes de irse hacia otra dirección debería comunicarme por favor. ¿Le parece?  
-S-Si, no volverá a ocurrir, Neji-sama.  
-Otra cosa…Naruto no es la persona indicada para usted, tenga en cuenta que sino caerá todo el negocio familiar, sabiendo que usted va por un chico muy vulgar. Mantenga la dignidad de la familia, por favor.  
-S-si…-Esas palabras sonaban muy rudas, y más que rudas un dolor fuerte en el pecho quiso aferrarse a mí sin querer irse nunca. Sin nada más, sus amenazas intentaron ser oídos sordos para mí.

La cena estaba lista, los platos exquisitos por mano mía le dieron el placer a mi familia, pero yo no tuve ése goce ya que no tenía hambre. Luego de que lavara los platos me dirigí a mi habitación y me recosté: Naruto.  
Al día siguiente llegué tarde al curso, fue un error haberme quedado dormida ya que si eso no hubiera pasado, Naruto no hubiera lidiado con los sermones crueles de mi primo. Le había advertido que no se acercará a mí a menos que no sea algo importante, y que si quería que lo tuviera en serio tendría que ganarse su confianza, él sabía perfectamente que eso tomaría un poco más de tiempo. Me sentí culpable y ése día traté de disculparme con Naruto más de una vez, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, la amenaza de Neji se había vuelto en contra mía. Por el resto del de las horas me dispuse a no dirigirle una sola palabra ni a él ni a nadie.  
Por otro lado Naruto me observaba desde lo lejos absorto en sus propios pensamientos, jamás supe lo que él piensa así que no pude deducir nada. Solo intenté ignorarlo por el hecho que quizás me odie o algo similar gracias a Neji.  
-Lo siento, Naruto-kun. –Pensé detenidamente.

Naruto sabía perfectamente que sus sentimientos hacía Hinata eran de amor, pero el motivo por el cual no quería admitirlo era porque sino tendrían que romper su amistad, y eso era difícil para él. La amenaza de Neji sin duda no fue signo de temor, ya que no le dio importancia y solo se limitó a asentir resignándose a pesar de que en sí no lo había escuchado en lo absoluto. Resopló una y otra vez mientras miraba a la pobre muchacha que se había dispuesto a no darle la palabra en todo el día. Resignado se estiró hacia atrás, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla, y llevando ambos brazos flexionados detrás de su nuca, revoleó los ojos y luego suspiró.  
-No la entiendo por más que lo intente. –Soltó sin comprender, esperando a que su amigo Sasuke le dijera algo al respecto.  
-Hmph…Naruto, estamos iguales. –Concordó el pelinegro dirigiéndole una mirada expectante a la pelirrosa que se encontraba a la par de Hinata, intentando hablarle. –Ella…también es difícil de entender, las mujeres son así.  
-Psé…-Acotó por detrás Shikamaru a lo que después añadió. -¿Quién las entiende?  
-Shikamaru…-Nombró sorprendido Naruto. Segundos después se desplomó sobre su banco rendido. -¿Qué debería hacer?  
-Sólo espera a que Navidad llegue. –Sugirió Sasuke, planeando ya algo en su mente.  
-¿Navidad, eh? –Pronunció Shikamaru pesadamente.  
El timbre retumbó en todo el colegio minutos después, todos los alumnos se vieron obligados a salir del curso para la hora del almuerzo, entre ellos el grupo de Naruto. Se dirigieron hacia la azotea y se sentaron en ronda. Donde apreciaron la brisa suave y fría que se deslizaba fresca entre sus ropas limpias y abrigadas. A pesar del frío no les molestaba almorzar en la terraza de la escuela.  
Luego de un silencio impenetrable, ya que la comida estaba deliciosa y el hambre los había atacado Naruto interrogó a Sasuke, quien desde que el sorteo de las parejas se había hecho él había actuado extraño.  
-Sasuke..-Empezó. -Tú estás preocupado por lo de las parejas de Navidad ¿Cierto?  
-Hhm.. –Se atragantó sabiendo que el rubio le había dado al grano, por su parte sonrió satisfecho, lo conocía muy bien. –No es cierto, dobe..  
-Jejeje…No te preocupes, si quieres podemos intercambiar de pareja ¿Quieres? –Intentó convencer.  
-No Naruto, yo ya lo tengo planeado no te preocupes. Además, sabes que soy orgulloso y me cuesta admitir lo que siento hacia Sakura.  
Luego de la hora del almuerzo Sasuke se apartó de su grupo de amigos y buscó a la chica de ojos aguas verdosas, la encontró con su mejor amiga Ino regando las flores del jardín. Se detuvo inmediatamente y se escondió en donde pudo unos minutos escuchándolas, hasta que ambas percataron la presencia del Uchiha, Ino dejó a solas a la pareja.  
-Lo siento, no quise interrumpir.  
-No te preocupes, no era importante. ¿Qué ocurre Sasuke-Kun? –Inquirió Sakura.  
-Además de la salida con Naruto, ¿Tienes algo más qué hacer en Navidad?  
-No.

Además de ser el chico más extrovertido de todo el colegio tenía que ser el más escandaloso. Neji me obligó a seguirlo hacia la parte trasera del instituto, donde estaba todo desolado y solo era un depósito de cosas que no servían, pero ése no era su único uso, sino que también los patoteros de toda la escuela lo usaban como corralón para las peleas personales o intercolegiales. Cuando llegué a aquel lugar lo que menos me esperaba es que Naruto se encontrara en medio de aquélla pelea tan violenta. A pesar de que Naruto era el que estaba ganando, no era raro ver que recibía más de un golpe en la cara. Mi primo me miró a los ojos y luego me volteó en dirección contraria:  
-¿Ves? -Enseñó. –Ese tipo de chicos no son para ti, Hinata-sama. Podrías salir lastimada también.  
No quise creerlo, él estaba mintiendo, eso no era cierto, Naruto no era ése tipo de personas, él fue el que me salvó hace un año atrás. Ese día Naruto me siguió más de una vez para explicarme todos los malentendidos sobre esas peleas, pero no le hice caso, no quería que Neji hiciera algo más indebido y todo esto ya era suficiente, estaba claro que él nunca aceptaría a Naruto.  
Finalmente me logra acorralar luego de que las clases finalizaran, el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de invierno. Sus brazos me intimidaron contra la pared y su voz se escuchó aún más cerca de lo que creí. Estaba a centímetros míos, aunque no se veía agradable, ya que se encontraba algo enfadado por no poder convencerme y poder aclarar las cosas.  
-Hinata! Escúchame por favor! –Ordenó enfurecido. –Quiero decirte primero que; no soy el único que no está conforme con el sorteo de parejas, Sasuke ansiaba salir con Sakura, y estoy segura que tú lo sabes también. Segundo, el día que tu primo me amenazó no escuché ni hice caso a lo que me advirtió, no me importa que tantos obstáculos nos quiera poner para que no estemos juntos, yo los derribaré y algún día le patearé el trasero para que aprenda. Y tercero, ésa pelea no estoy seguro porque me citaron esos patoteros, pero estoy cien por ciento seguro que Neji estuvo detrás de todo esto.  
Su voz me asustaba, cerré los ojos intimidada y traté de no interrumpirlo. Se escuchaba muy muy enojado, me sentí culpable y me lancé a llorar. Tapé mi rostro y sollocé sin cesar. Naruto me abrazó aún más culpable que yo.  
-L-lo siento, Hinata-chan…Es que, eso me molestó mucho. Yo…no volverá a pasar.

El llamado telefónico de Sakura me había avisado que a las cuatro de la tarde nos encontraríamos en el centro comercial, el motivo específico era: Regalos de navidad. Me vestí adecuadamente y partí media hora antes, el lugar de encuentro seria la plaza principal, donde estaba decorada con diversas guirnaldas de colores navideños y luces brillantes, entre ello lo más importante el árbol de Navidad que medía aproximadamente unos 50 metros o algo más que eso, atravesé la plaza hasta llegar a la fuente de agua, la cual tenía una bella estatua de un leopardo. Me senté a la par escuchando el caer de las aguas limpias sobre la fuente, hasta que de repente una voz familiar me sacó del ambiente. Esa eran Ino y Sakura.  
-¡Hinata! –Gritaron al unísono.  
-Pensé que no llegaríamos, el tren se tardó un buen tiempo. –Declaró exhausta Sakura.  
-No se preocupen. –Convencí. Segundos después Tenten hizo presencia.  
-¡Chicas! Aquí estoy! –Gritó algo preocupada. –Discúlpenme, no encontraba el dinero que ahorré para el regalo de Lee. –Al terminar la frase se sonrojó, ella estaba enamorada de Lee a pesar de que éste no lo sabía.  
Todas reímos encontrando el mismo chiste. De inmediato partimos hacia el centro comercial que quedaba a una cuadra de la plaza. Luego de atravesar las cuadras necesarias llegamos a la calle peatonal del centro comercial, donde diversas vidrieras de ropas, joyerías, zapaterías, etc. enfilaron hacia los costados ocupando varias cuadras seguidas, sin interrupción de tránsito. Varias veces nos detuvimos en locales de ropa y lugares específicos, hasta que Tenten se resignó y soltó algo rendida:  
-Es inútil. No sé qué regalarle al tonto de Lee. –Suspiró largamente, mientras nos sentábamos en un bar a tomar algo.  
-No te preocupes Tenten ya encontrarás algo que le vaya a Lee, él parece un chico normal, no creo que necesites esforzarte demasiado. Cómprale cualquier cosa y está.  
-¡No! Q-quiero darle algo especial. –Protestó.  
-Entonces. –Sugerí. –Escucha a tú corazón, él sabrá que quiere.  
-Así es Tenten!. Hinata tiene razón. Haz lo que tú corazón diga. –Concordó Sakura.  
Sakura tanteó por una vidriera de ropa para hombres, donde se mostraba una camisa de mangas largas, de una tela delicada, a rayas y de color azul. Pensé entonces que quería comprarla para Sasuke ya que definitivamente le iría muy bien. Decidida entró al negocio y lo compró.  
La salida de compras había llegado a su fin, cuando Sakura confiesa sobre una próxima juntada, o mejor dicho una pijamada party. Todas asintieron conformes y cada una volvió a su respectiva casa.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III:**

A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano, hice el desayuno y me vestí. Desayuné junto a mi hermana menor, mi primo y mi padre, y al finalizar cada uno hizo lo suyo, por mi parte me dirigí a regar las flores unos minutos, al terminar me dispuse a leer en el patio trasero de mi casa.  
Finalmente se fue haciendo la hora de la pijamada party, me vestí adecuadamente, armé un pequeño bolso y partí hacia la casa de Sakura. Al llegar me recibió su madre, la cual me hizo pasar al cuarto de ella que se encontraba subiendo unas escaleras de madera, en la segunda habitación a la izquierda. Golpeé la puerta y de inmediato se abrió, era Sakura. Me sonrió y me hizo pasar.  
-Adelante Hinata.  
-Gracias.  
Al pasar ya se encontraba Ino y Tenten, sólo faltaba yo. Estaban comiendo papas fritas y tenían un vaso de gaseosa cada una, Sakura me sirvió por igual a mí, y me incorporé con ellas. Estábamos sentadas sobre una alfombra rosada, y a su alrededor se encontraban muchos puff y algunos que otros almohadones.  
-Oye Ino, creo que la navidad es el momento donde los sentimientos deberían florecer. ¿No?  
-S-Sakura! –Atajó sonrojada. –S-Shikamaru no me ve como más que eso, no es como a ti, Sasuke si te quiere.  
-No seas tonta! Shikamaru, está perdidamente enamorado de ti, solo que no te das cuenta.  
-G-Gracias.  
-Ustedes tienen suerte. –Confesó Tenten segundos después, algo sonrojada. –A Lee no le importa otra cosa más que las artes marciales.  
-¡Ah! –Comencé yo. –Pero, según Neji, Lee siente algo por ti Tenten.  
-¿Eh? –Se sorprendió, se sonrojó y luego añadió. –Pero…Hinata, tú no quedas muy atrás tampoco. ¿Qué hay de Naruto?  
-Y-Yo….Eh…-Intenté defenderme.  
-Ya sé. ¿Por qué no lo invitas a algún lugar antes de Navidad?

Luego de la pijamada party, la cual consistió en toda una velada llena de películas de toda clases, conversaciones y hasta sesión de maquillaje. Al día siguiente, que en realidad esto fue alrededor del medio día, cada una regresó a su casa. Ino y Sakura me hicieron asegurar que hoy llamara a Naruto para ponernos de acuerdo, en mis adentros corría desesperadamente un pequeño temor, el miedo a que mi primo Neji supiera de aquél plan secreto.  
A penas llegué a casa tuve la fortuna de que ni mi padre ni mi primo estuvieran, la única que se encontraba era mi hermanita pequeña de trece años, la cual se encontraba con su compañero de curso, Konohamaru. Siempre pensé que entre ellos dos había más que compañeros, pero jamás me atreví a preguntarle a Hanabi nada de eso, ya que nuestra relación no era tan unida como debería ser, a lo mejor la diferencia de edades era su respuesta.  
Atravesé el living y luego salí de la sala, para dirigirme hacia los pasillos que me conducían directamente hacia mi habitación. Enfilando por el piso de tatami llegaría hacía las escaleras también de maderas, que al subir por ellas, dos habitaciones más me encontraría con mi cuarto. Abrí la puerta y la cerré a mis espaldas, una vez adentro busqué dentro de mi bolso de color negro mi celular, el cual era de color blanco. Deslicé la tapa y de inmediato tanteé para buscar el número de Naruto. Al encontrarlo, mis manos comenzaron a temblar notablemente.  
Me recosté sobre mi cama, mirando el techo, y cada tanto mi celular, el cual estaba en mi mano derecha, esta abierta. Sin dudas la timidez me aferró una vez más. Era muy difícil para mí hacer una llamada telefónica al chico más extrovertido de la escuela, ya que una vez que él atendiera el aparato, su voz se escucharía detrás de éste y mis sentidos perderían control de todo. La torpeza dominaría sobre mí, los nervios serían signo de timidez, y la voz no saldría de mi boca por nada del mundo. Y sin contar mis mejillas, que con solo sentir la respiración de él, se tornarían totalmente rojas.  
Sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo. Era momento que mis miedos quedaran atrás, al fin saldría con él, sin que nadie se entere. No era la situación exacta para que mi cobardía me dejara llevar. Nuevamente tomé el celular, lo encerré en mi mano y segundos después lo acerque a mi oído derecho, el teléfono ya estaba llamando. El sonido del aparato al hacer "pip" cada segundo consecutivo me ponía más nerviosa de lo que imaginaba, y por eso estoy segura que los conté a todos, hasta que este dejó de sonar y de inmediato escuché una voz muy pero muy familiar, casi me dieron ganas de arrojar el celular por los aires, me había asustado. A pesar de todo, esa voz no era la que yo pensé ya que sonaba femenina. ¿Me había equivocado de número?  
-¿Sí? –Respondió desde el otro lado la voz femenina. –¿Quién es?  
-A-Ah.. –Tartamudeé. Segundos después otra voz se escuchó por lo fondo, esta no era femenina sino que masculina. Y además era imposible confundirla.  
-¡Madre! ¿Quién es en el celular?  
-Pues no lo sé, Naruto-Kun. –Replicó la voz femenina.  
-No atiendas si no sabes. –Discutió y luego dijo. -¿Hinata?  
-N-Naruto…-Comencé nerviosa. –Yo…Lo siento por la hora. Yo…  
-No te preocupes. –Calmó. -¿Qué necesitas?  
-Este…El 23 ¿estas libre?  
-¿23? –El silencio permaneció segundos. –No. ¿Por qué?  
-Es que…-De repente fui interrumpida.  
-¡AH!. Hinata, ahora que lo pienso mis padres no están el 23, es que tienen trabajo. ¿Quieres venir a casa? –Sugirió. Aunque la propuesta no estaba mal, pensé que me pondría más nerviosa aún, pero no quería desperdiciar nada.  
-E-Está bien.

Mi vestuario de ropa era de invierno, entre ellas se encontraban las blusas color violeta y algunas que otras poleras rosadas. Sin dudas aquélla ropa podría verse muy bien en mí, pero por esta vez opté por algo más simple. Una chaqueta de jeans abrigada, y debajo de estas varias poleras blancas y una camiseta de color violeta clarito. Hacia mucho frío y se notaba que la noche buena estaba cerca. Al parecer mañana seria el día más frío de la semana, tenía que estar preparada para que la salida no me sea complicada y muchos menos termine enferma antes de tiempo.  
Salí de casa luego de que el reloj marcara las dos y media de la tarde, la casa de Naruto quedaba un poco lejos de la mía, sin embargo una caminata no me venía mal.  
Aceleré un poco el paso cuando noté que el reloj analógico me alarmó que eran las 14:55, y la hora de encuentro era a las 15:00 hs. Me gustaba ser puntual. Al llegar me llevé una sorpresa, antes de que mi mano golpeara la puerta, ésta se abrió bruscamente. Me sorprendí y aguardé unos centímetros atrás.  
-¡Hinata! Bienvenida. –Alarmó Naruto, el cual abrió el paso para que entrara. –Adelante.  
-Gracias. –Repliqué nerviosa.  
Mientras que por su parte quedó inmóvil, no supe el por qué, sin embargo entré. Me hizo atravesar un pequeño pasillo que nos conducía hasta el living. Me senté sobre el sofá más cercano y luego, Naruto con las manos dentro del bolsillo y mostrando nerviosismo propuso.  
-¿Deseas tomar algo, Hinata-Chan? –No parecía estar actuando normal como siempre, sino todo lo contrario, lo noté muy nervioso. ¿Por qué sería eso?  
-S-Sí, un té si no es mucha molestía.¿Quieres qué te ayude, Naruto-kun?  
-No. –Atajó. –Yo lo haré, no te preocupes. Tú espérame aquí.  
-E-está bien.  
Dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección contraria dirigiéndose a la cocina. Yo me quedé sola en la sala, no quise hacer eso, pero fue inevitable no observar la casa. En un modular que se encontraba detrás de los sofás, este tenía estanterías de vidrios y ventanas del mismo material, se encontraban diversas portas retrato. Entre ella pude notar a un bebé, el cual imaginé que era Naruto, a su lado se encontraban sus dos padres, su madre era pelirroja y su padre rubio. Ambos esbozaban una dulce sonrisa, muy encantadora, idéntica a la de Naruto, llena de confianza y honestidad.  
Sonreí al ver aquélla foto, yo tenía una similar, sólo que no me encontraba con mis padres únicamente, sino que mi hermanita estaba en brazos de mi madre y yo a la par de mi padre. Al recorrer las demás fotos, estas dibujaban a Naruto, donde se veía claramente como iba creciendo. Hasta llegar a una última, donde en ésta pasó a ser una foto de él junto a su mejor amigo, Sasuke-kun. Al finalizar la mirada rápida de la galería de fotos, Naruto hizo su presencia otra vez. Con él llevaba la bandeja de plata, y sobre ésta las dos tazas de té negro. Apoyó la bandeja y colocó las tazas adecuadamente.  
-¿Azúcar? –Consultó.  
-Sí por favor. –Al servirme lo miré de reojo, sonrojada. Era la primera vez que estaba en su casa.  
-Tengo algo de pasta flora en la cocina, lo traigo de inmediato. –El rubio volvió a salir rápidamente de la sala y volvió segundos después, la tarta de menbrillo se veía exquisita. –La cocinó mi madre, ella se enteró que venías así que te la preparó para ti. Si gustas puedes servirte.  
-Gracias.  
Por unos minutos pensé que los temas jamás vendrían a mí, y la desesperación por no poder decir algo me estaba poniendo aún peor. Mi boca se mantuvo ocupada por varios minutos que parecieron largos, ya que la taza de té estaba caliente y no podía terminarla rápido. Así que por no decir otra cosa, fue bastante excusa para quedarnos callados los dos.  
-Hinata…-Empezó él. -¿Mañana qué harás por lo de fiesta navideña? ¿Le has comprado un regalo a Sasuke?  
-Ah…Pues no sabía que regalarle. ¿Alguna sugerencia? –Dije avergonzada. En verdad me había olvidado de ése regalo.  
-Pues, le gustan los tomates. Pero eso no es algo que pueda servir de mucho. Jejeje. –Propuso, aunque luego se rió de eso. –Creo que no le gustan mucho los regalos.  
-Entiendo. –Corté.  
Pareció que los temas de conversación habían muerto allí. Las palabras no querían salir de mi boca, estaba nerviosa y no paraba de pensar, que desde que llegué nunca quitó su vista de mí. ¿Acaso tenía algo raro?  
-Hinata..¿Puedo decirte algo? –Sus ojos celestes se clavaron en los míos.  
-¿S-sí?  
-Te ves muy hermosa. –No pude verme, pero el calor me hacia notar que mi rostro se había puesto como un tomate. Eso fue demasiado repentino, y vergonzoso.  
-N-Naruto-kun…  
-¿Hinata?¿Estás bien?¡Hinata! –Mis ojos se cerraron bruscamente y me sentí debilitada instantáneamente, caí rendida. Todo se nubló.

* * * *

Estaba cómoda, de eso estaba segura. No quise alejarme de esa sensación tan preciosa. Me sentía cobijada y calentita. Sentí algo posar por mi rostro algo pálido, y al abrir los ojos lo primero que noté fueron los ojos celestes fugaces de Naruto. El estaba muy cerca de mí, abrazándome tiernamente. ¿Qué pasó? Me pregunté, la respuesta estaría a la vuelta de la esquina.  
-Hinata-Chan, al fin despiertas. Hace un rato te desmayaste, no sabes el susto que me pegaste. ¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿Verdad?  
-Naruto! –Me sobresalté enseguida, estaba sobre su regazo. Otra vez me sonrojé fuertemente. -¡Lo siento!  
-No te preocupes.  
-Lo siento. ¿Qué hora es?  
-Las cuatro y media de la tarde. Mis padres llegaran en minutos. Pero puedes quedarte. –Noté en su rostro un pequeño sonrojo, luego añadió. –Quiero presentártelos.  
Mi corazón se aceleró.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos la puerta de la entrada principal de la casa Uzumaki avisó al rubio que sus padres estaban en el hogar. Naruto me hizo esperar en la sala de estar, donde mis ansias me mataban. Luego de escuchar la conversación amistosa entre ellos, sus voces se hicieron más potentes, y pude escucharlas más cerca.  
-Madre. Te dije que vendría, ¿Recuerdas? Hinata.  
-Casi me olvidaba, ¡qué tonta! –Al llegar a la sala de estar me petrifiqué del nerviosismo, ella era sin duda la mujer más hermosa que vi en mi vida. -¡Oh! Si es Hinata. Qué linda chica, Naruto…-A continuación susurró a Naruto algo que no pude deducir, él se sobresaltó.  
-¡Madre! Hinata, ella es mi madre. Kushina Uzumaki, y el mi padre Minato Namikaze.  
-U-Un placer. Hinata Hyuuga. –Hice una reverencia exagerada, y ellos rieron al unísono, eran muy simpáticos y agradables, por un momento sentí que ya era parte de la familia.

Mucho más tarde la hora se hizo amiga del tiempo, era momento de que volviera a casa, estaba oscureciendo. Naruto me acompañó hasta la entrada, y antes de despedirme algo me sorprendió.  
-¡Espera Hinata! –Volteé. –Ponte esta bufanda, hace mucho frío hoy. Además te queda muy bien. –Sin esperar respuesta ni negación mía, se acercó a unos centímetros de mí y me besó la frente, mis mejillas se enrojecieron.  
-Naruto.  
-Mañana quisiera verte otra vez. Pero por las dudas, Feliz navidad, Hinata.  
-Gracias, feliz navidad para ti también Naruto.  
Me despedí de él con una sonrisa, y me volteé para retomar mi camino, al hacer esto escuché la voz de su madre decir.  
-Seria un placer tenerte como una más de la familia, Hinata. –Cortó y luego regañó a Naruto en forma de orden. –Y tú…Más te vale que no desperdicies a una chica tan gentil como es Hinata-Chan. Tontito.  
-Mamá….-Se quejó por lo bajo. –No sigas, por favor. Harás que Hinata se desmaye otra vez….  
Por suerte eso no pasó. Estaba contenta, jamás me arrepentí de ese encuentro. Gracias chicas.

Continuará…..


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV:

La noche anterior al 24 Sakura nos mandó un mensaje diciendo la dirección exacta de nuestro encuentro grupal. La idea principal de esto seria que todos nos encontráramos en un determinado lugar, y ése sería el punto de partida, una vez pasada la media noche del día 24 reunirnos otra vez allí para que luego por el resto del día 25 la pasemos en grupo y no en pareja. Sin embargo pensar que pasaría todo el día 24 con la persona menos esperada era un infierno para mí, sabiendo que mi mejor amiga gustaba de él y Sasuke de ella. Los cuatro maldecimos ése sorteo.  
El lugar de encuentro sería la plaza principal de Konoha, donde el fabuloso árbol de Navidad lucía perfecto e impecable. La hora asignada era a las cuatro de la tarde, me pregunté entonces qué se supone que haría con Sasuke-kun el resto de las horas hasta las doce de la noche. Suspiré largamente mientras me dirigía hacia el lugar. Caminé un tanto apurada y algo sin ganas, deseando que la hora no pasara nunca y que este día se diera por terminado justo ahora, aunque si hubiera deseado eso alguna vez me hubiera arrepentido toda mi vida.  
Al llegar a la plaza junto a la fuente de agua, la cual era ovalada y con una estatua de un leopardo hecha de mármol en el centro de ésta, los primeros que localicé fueron a Lee y Shikamaru, ambos con ropas cómodas y muy abrigados. Me acerqué a ellos algo tímida y saludé casi en susurro.  
-Hinata-san! Feliz Navidad!  
-G-Gracias Lee-kun.  
-Oi! –Saludó con mucha pereza haciendo un gesto con las manos, y mirándome casi inexpresivamente. -Feliz Navidad, Hinata.  
-Gracias Shikamaru-san.  
-Es raro que Naruto y Sasuke aún no hayan llegado ¿No creen?. –Comentó preocupado Lee. Algo que hasta mí me pareció sumamente extraño, aunque aún así lo vi esperar.  
Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron Tenten, y detrás de ella Ino. Algo no andaba bien pensé detenidamente, era raro que Sakura no llegara aún. ¿Se había demorado? No lo sé, pero su ausencia ya era algo muy extraño. Finalmente tras esperar unos minutos más Naruto llegó, hizo presencia atravesando toda la plaza a las corridas y a las apuradas, incluyendo con ella propina al piso, claro está. Sonrió tras caerse torpemente y luego se incorporó con nosotros. El me saludó con una sonrisa casi difícil de evitar.  
-¡Feliz Navidad, Hinata!  
-¡Feliz Navidad, Naruto-kun! –Sonreí tímida.  
Poco después el silencio se hizo rey del momento, a todos nos atacaron las dudas, preocupaciones y preguntas sin responder. Pero era claro que todos concordábamos en tan solo una de ellas; ¿Dónde se encontrarían Sakura y Sasuke-kun? Un dilema sinceramente.  
Para empezar sus celulares estaban apagados, y desde anoche no se sabían noticias de ninguno de los dos, exceptuando Sakura, el mensaje con la dirección de encuentro. Algo no andaba bien.  
-Joo. –Protestó Ino. –Lo único que falta es que arruinen la Navidad, ¡Qué tontos! ¿Dónde rayos están?  
-Tranquilízate Ino, ya aparecerán, a lo mejor tuvieron unos inconvenientes antes de venir.  
-¿Y por qué no atenderían sus celulares, entonces? –Consultó enfadada Tenten, que estaba sentada en la fuente, mientras que a su lado se encontraba Lee.  
-No lo sé. –Respondió Shikamaru, intentando analizar la situación. –Lo único que nos queda es, seguir con nuestra fiesta, con o sin ellos. Quieran o no.  
-Hphm –Suspiró Naruto. –Sasuke…  
-Sakura-san. –Acoté en susurro. Segundos después mi celular sonó, era un mensaje.  
Deslicé la tapa y abrí el mensaje, en el cual decía:  
De: Sakura.  
¡Feliz Navidad, Hinata!. Por favor no hagan caso a éste mensaje y sigan con la fiesta ustedes. Nos vemos a las doce de la noche. PD: No se lo digan a nadie, y disfruta éste día junto a Naruto. Sasuke y yo la pasaremos juntos. Lo siento. Y suerte. Bye. Tkm.  
Apenas terminé de leer el mensaje miré de reojo a Naruto, intercambiando miradas nos dimos cuenta que ambos estaban pensando lo mismo, y además de todo, ya estaba planeado.  
-Hinata. ¿De quién era el mensaje?  
-D-De mi padre. –Mentí. –No es nada importante.  
A pesar de eso Shikamaru ya se había dado cuenta de todo.

Sin otra opción una vez que todas las parejas hubieran marchado, nosotros dos partimos también. Una vez que todos se fueron alejando, cada vez sentía que mi corazón latía con más fuerza que segundos antes, y a pesar de que mi idea era ocultarla, no era posible. El ojiazul se dio cuenta al instante.  
-H-Hinata….-Comenzó preocupado. -¿Quieres primero tomar algo caliente?  
-A-ah…Yo..Naruto, he traído el regalo de Sasuke-kun y no sé cuando se lo daré.  
-No importa, cuando sean las doce se lo das. –Por su tono pareció celoso.  
No debía hacerlo, ya que su regalo lo tenía yo, y sin dudas era el mejor. O eso esperaba. Sonreí algo sonrojada, aquélla acción me puso feliz. Luego concedí la petición de tomar algo caliente, eso significaba chocolate.  
Caminamos juntos, cada uno mirando casi disimuladamente por su lugar, parecíamos en cierta forma algo nerviosos. Hasta que ambos decidimos comenzar una conversación que diera frutos a algo. Pero la mala oportunidad nos llevó a la torpeza, nuestras voces se chocaron al empezar al hablar, habíamos hablado al unísono, y por culpa de eso nos vimos obligados a sonrojarnos fuertemente.  
-Lo siento. Comienza tú. –Dije yo avergonzada por aquel acto.  
-N-No, Hinata-chan…Mejor comienza tú, seguro era algo importante, no debí interrumpir. –Atajó tratando de llevar la contra.  
Me callé por instantes, me sentí avergonzada y algo culpable, no tenía planeado pasar la noche buena con Naruto, por ende no estaba preparada para esto. Estaba segura que Naruto pensaba exactamente lo mismo que yo. Por otro lado pensaba en qué hacer luego de tomar esa bebida caliente. Mantuvimos dentro de la tumba al silencio hasta llegar a un restobar donde nos sentamos y pedimos la taza de chocolate.  
-¿Dónde crees qué estarán Sasuke y Sakura-chan?  
-N-No lo sé, no estaba enterada de esto. –Puntualicé nerviosa.  
-Rayos, no debieron hacer eso, al menos hubieran avisado a todos. No sólo a nosotros. –Replicó algo furioso. –Antes que nada, Hinata. ¿Aceptarías mi regalo?  
-¿Eh?  
-Lo compré para ti, pensé que te quedaría bien. –De su pequeña mochila sacó un paquetito pequeño, con un moño rojo y el envoltorio verde. –Aquí tienes, ábrelo.  
-G-Gracias. –El solo sonrió simpáticamente.  
Miré el pequeño paquete y lo abrí lentamente, mi corazón latía fuertemente. Saqué el moño rojo que lo cubría, y luego el envoltorio verde. Al finalizar de hacer ése trabajo, noté que detrás del envoltorio se escondía una cajita, esta era rosada. La abrí y logré visualizar un pequeño collar de oro, que tenía la letra N. Lo miré asombrada.  
-Y la mía tiene la letra H. –Señaló a una cadenita igual a la mía, la cual la tenía ya en su cuello.  
Eso me hizo obligar a sacar mis regalos que tenía para él. Busqué en mi bolso de color violeta claro, y saqué de éste dos paquetes, uno finito que tenía un envoltorio de papel madera, y el otro que era un poco más grande y tenía un envoltorio común.  
-Esto es para ti, Naruto-kun. –Por su parte quedó boquiabierto, luego se señaló a sí mismo.  
-¿Para mí?  
-Sí.  
Naruto tomó ambos paquetes y abrió el más pequeño, donde al sacar el papel de madera se deslizó sobre este, los dos palillos que tenían grabado su nombre: Uzumaki Naruto. Sus ojos se volvieron brillos.  
-Es para acompañar las comidas, sobre todo el Ramen que sé que te gusta mucho.  
Sin decir más, tomó el otro y descubrió que detrás de éste se encontraba una bufanda que también tenía grabado su nombre, sólo que era de color naranja con rojo.  
-E-Espero que te guste, Naruto.  
-E-Eres…Genial Hinata! –Repentinamente me abrazó, por lo que logró sonrojarme. –Gracias, muchas gracias. Son mis dos mejores regalos. Muchísimas gracias!

La noche iba llegando y junto con ella, las decoraciones se notaban con mucha facilidad, las luces de colores centellaban por las calles de Konoha. Caminamos juntos, mientras que al respirar inhalábamos haces airosos fríos, Naruto se había colocado la bufanda que le había regalado, y por mi parte las cadena que él me había dado lucía sobre mi cuello. Estaba feliz. Era la primera navidad con Naruto.  
-Hinata…-Naruto se acercó a mí y me tomó de las manos, me miró delicadamente y dijo. –Hinata…Yo, quiero decirte algo importante….  
-¿Na-naruto?  
-Tú….Desde que te he conocido…-Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar las mías, mis mejillas cambiaron a un color rojo carmesí. –Me gustas…  
Está vez me sorprendí, y un sonrojo recorrió mi rostro en un segundo, ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿El se había declarado? Desvíe la mirada avergonzada.  
-Y-Yo t-también, Naruto-kun…-Al escuchar esas palabras me sonrío.  
Un silencio incómodo reinó el instante unos minutos incansables, hasta que Naruto se acercó más a mí, y me besó la frente. Me sonrojé una vez más, cerré los ojos y me estremecí, al terminar de hacer aquel gesto cariñoso, una de sus manos se deslizó suavemente sobre mi mejilla, luego de recorrerla su rostro se acercó al mío y finalmente sus labios tocaron los míos, me sorprendí, pero definitivamente no abrí los ojos en ningún momento. Ese beso creí que duró una eternidad, pero aunque para nosotros sí nos pareció, en realidad había durado minutos hasta que nuestros pulmones pidieron a gritos aire. Ambos nos sonrojamos.  
Luego de eso él me tomó la mano y seguimos caminando, mientras caminábamos algo nos sorprendió. Delicadamente una gota de cristal se deslizó lentamente por nuestras ropas, ambos miramos la copa de cristal que caían intensamente sobre terrenos de Konoha, nos dimos cuenta que había comenzado a nevar, algo bellísimo. Tomamos entre los dos muchas copa de nueves, y reímos juntos, chocamos nuestras cabezas tiernamente y sonreímos. La nieve comenzó a caer con más frecuencia y más rápido, pasado la media hora toda la aldea de Konoha estaba cubierto de paños blancos, húmedos y fríos, la nieve había caído para quedarse un buen tiempo.  
-¿Hinata no sería mejor volver?  
-Pero..Aún no hemos cenado. –Empecé.  
-Si es cierto. Me había olvidado. –Me tomó de la mano y caminó en dirección a los restaurantes. –¿Quieres que pidamos algo en especial?  
-Está bien.  
Ambos atravesamos las calles cubiertas de nieves, las cuales se habían dejado de ver hace minutos atrás, la nieve había comenzado a cesar cuando encontramos finalmente un buen restaurante, entramos y elegimos una mesa que estaba vacía, para dos personas y que estaba pegado a la ventana. La mesera nos trajo la carta, y ambos nos vimos obligados a leerla para elegir el menú. Segundos después la campanilla que estaba en la puerta sonó delicadamente, anunciando que un nuevo comensal había entrado al lugar, algo me llamó la atención: Sus voces me eran familiar.  
-Sakura, busca un lugar para sentarnos.  
-Claro.  
De inmediato me volteé para verificar quienes habían entrado, para mi sorpresa, en realidad de ambos eran, nada más ni nada menos que;  
-¿Sakura?¿Sasuke-kun?  
Ambos se percataron de mi presencia al instante, y como era de esperar se sorprendieron. Se incorporaron a nosotros, pidiendo a la mesera que juntara una mesa más y entonces dijeron.  
-¡Cielos! Jamás pensé que los cruzaría. ¡Qué casualidad! –Confesó Sakura desconcertada.  
-Lo mismo pensé. –Acotó Naruto por lo bajo. Mientras en ése momento susurró a los oídos de Sasuke algo que no logré entender, por consecuencia Naruto recibió un golpe por parte del Uchiha.  
Sakura y yo reímos por aquélla acción tan graciosa y de inmediato todos pedimos nuestro menú, el cual consistía en milanesas a la Napolitana con papas fritas y algo de ensalada de tomate y lechuga, la cual Sasuke estuvo muy de acuerdo, ya que era su preferida. La conversación comenzó cuando llegó la comida, ya que instantes antes estábamos concentrados cada uno en lo suyo.  
-¿Cómo están pasando la Navidad? –Consultó Sakura.  
-B-Bien, de hecho…-Empezó Naruto algo nervioso. –Nosotros…E-estamos saliendo.  
-¿En serio?! –Dijeron en unísono Sakura y Sasuke.  
-S-Si. –Replicamos a la vez ambos. -¿Y ustedes?  
-Pues, estamos en las mismas. –Declaró Sasuke avergonzado por aquello.  
-G-Genial. –Felicitó Naruto. –Me pregunto, ¿Cómo lo estarán los demás?

La noche de Navidad estaba acercándose y de eso estaba segurísima, pero jamás imaginé que ésta noche buena hubiera sido la mejor para todos, incluyéndome claro está.

Continuará…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V (Final)**

Las luces de navidad titilaban pausadamente adornando el gran árbol de navidad que se encontraba en la plaza central de Konoha. La verdadera navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, faltaban tan solo una hora para que las agujas del reloj marcaran las doce de la noche. Habíamos finalizado la hora de la cena, cuando ambas parejas salimos del restaurante donde habíamos ingresado una hora y media atrás, nos habíamos quedado un buen tiempo, ya que luego de comer pedimos el postre y comenzamos a hablar de diversas anécdotas, vivencias etcétera, hasta que finalmente concluimos con una pequeña taza de café.  
Con el estómago lleno nos dirigimos hacia la plaza central, donde una hora después debíamos encontrarnos con las demás parejas, caminamos juntos, Sasuke tomando de la mano a Sakura, y yo a la par de Naruto, mientras que él intentaba tímidamente tomarme de la mano, como lo hacia fácilmente su amigo Sasuke.  
-Al final, esta fiesta terminó siendo la flecha de los cupidos. –Rió simpática Sakura. -¿No Hinata?  
-S-Si, eso creo… -Repliqué confusa.  
Mientras caminábamos algo se me cruzó por la cabeza; ¿Qué pasaría si Neji-sama se enterará de nuestra relación?¿Cómo reaccionaría?. Esas preguntas mereodaban por mi mente una y otra vez, taladrándome sin cesar y dejándome espantada, aunque en mi interior quisiera lo contrario de él, que Naruto era una buena persona y que lo mejor era que estuviera conmigo, pero nada de eso podía asegurarlo, había hecho muchas cosas ya para que se cortara nuestra relación, aunque claro está, ninguna de estas se cumplió. En conclusión: era un alivio y un tormento a la vez. Me detuve en seco, y los tres me miraron sorprendidos.  
-¿Qué pasa Hinata?. –Consultó preocupada Sakura.  
-¿P-Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?  
-Claro.  
Nos apartamos a una buena distancia y entonces me decidí a hacerle unas preguntas a mi mejor amiga, tragué saliva y empecé:  
-Mi primo Neji no quiere que esté cerca de Naruto. ¿Qué puedo hacer? –Mis dedos jugaban nerviosos enredándose uno con el otro, y mis ojos se desviaban una y otra vez.  
-El no es tu padre, no tiene derecho a decirte esas cosas. –Intentó tranquilizarme, tomándome de las manos. –Mientras tu padre de el "Si" todo estará bien. –Sonrió.  
-Gracias.

* * * *

Seguimos nuestro trayecto hacia la plaza central, hasta que llegamos al centro comercial, el cual quedaba una cuadra antes de la plaza. Nos detuvimos en varias vidrieras, mientras que Naruto y Sasuke nos esperaban a la distancia. Estaban aburridos y no veían la hora de encontrarse con los demás. Repentinamente escuché una voz familiar. Me paralicé y deseé que la tierra me tragara.  
-¿Hinata-sama? ¿Eres tú? –Volteé nerviosa.  
-N-Neji..  
Para mi fortuna no venia solo, a su lado se encontraba una chica de cabellos ondulados color castaño y ojos negros penetrantes, era una chica linda. Era un poco más baja que él e iba tomada de la mano de él, así es, era su novia.  
-Mimmie. –Nombré a la chica que acompañaba a mi primo.  
-Hola Hinata. –Saludó amigable, de parte de Neji se dedicó a observar plenamente a Naruto.  
-Así que él estaba contigo. Tks. –Confesó molesto.  
-N-Neji, cálmate. –Calmó Mimmie. –No sea cruel, tu prima merece estar con la persona que desee, compréndela. ¿Si? –Convenció algo preocupada, éste pareció conformarse.  
Había algo en ella que hacia dominarlo, por alguna extraña razón ella era la única que podía ponerle límites, entonces él sin ninguna otra opción la obedecía y terminaba por convencerlo. Mimmie era una chica que a pesar de su carácter fuerte, era femenina y le gustaba estar cerca de él ya que era el único chico que la tomaba en serio.  
-Tks, está bien. –Nuevamente se volteó en dirección a Naruto. –Pero tú, más te vale que no hagas nada indebido. ¿Oíste?  
-S-Si. –Concedió decidido.  
Algo me había aliviado muchísimo, sin dudas algunas le debía un favor a Mimmie, siempre hacía cosas por mí, eso era algo que me hizo convertir en amiga de ella.

* * * *

Las doce de la noche estaba tan cerca que nos dimos cuenta que era hora de dirigirnos hacia el lugar de encuentro, desde lo lejos ya se escuchaban los fuegos artificiales centellar en el cielo azul, y se podían observar mostrándose de diferentes colores llamativos y vivos. Alcé la vista lo cual no me costó mucho y miré detalladamente como las chispas de fuegos se incendiaban y brillaban en lo más alto del cielo, algunas salían como chispas enloquecidas y llegaban arriba formando arcos de colores brillantes y de mil colores.  
-Los fuegos artificiales, es lo más hermoso que he visto. –Pronuncié mientras llegábamos a la plaza central, a lo que Naruto respondió.  
-Es cierto. –Sonrojado me tomó de la mano.  
Mis ojos se clavaron delicadamente sobre los fuegos artificiales, y sentí que por un momento el tiempo se había congelado, y solo estábamos nosotros dos, sintiendo la calidez de sus manos al rozar las mías, y la temperatura que se había formado al juntar nuestros cuerpos, repentinamente aquél ambiente se convirtió en algo más acogedor, Naruto me tomó de la cintura y la recorrió paso a paso, deslizando sus manos sobre ella, hasta que se detuvo, me miró intensamente y se acercó a mí, deseando besarme. Lentamente posó sus labios sobre los míos, y estos se rozaron tiernamente, mientras nuestros labios se unían, Naruto comenzó jugar con mi lengua, haciendo que gire y gire, cerré los ojos sonrojada y seguí su ritmo como pude. Esto continuó hasta que nuestros pulmones pidieron desesperadamente aire.  
Ese beso me había sorprendido un poco, no lo veía venir. Mi corazón se aceleró notablemente, y entonces me tomó la mano y caminamos hacia el centro de la plaza. Sasuke y Sakura se habían apresurado, por lo que llegaron más rápido que nosotros. Los cuatro nos sentamos sobre la fuente y esperamos a que los demás llegaran.  
-Hinata…  
-¿Si?.. –Inquirí.  
-Luego, ¿quieres venir a casa? –Consultó sonrojado.  
-A-Ah, está bien…

A pesar de la hora las parejas aún seguían paseando por la plaza, ya sea para sacarse fotos frente al árbol o pasear. Finalmente luego de una espera ansiosa, el reloj principal marcó las doce de la noche, fue ahí cuando los fuegos artificiales hicieron su mayor presencia.  
-¡Chicos!  
Las dos parejas que faltaban habían llegado, aunque extrañamente Shikamaru venía acompañado de otra chica más. ¿Temari? Aunque no era de sorprenderse ya que Shikamaru era muy amigo de ella. Al fin todos nos habíamos reunido, cuando esto pasó nos saludamos todos.  
-¡Feliz navidad, Hinata! –Saludó Naruto nuevamente.  
-¡Feliz navidad, Naruto!  
La nieve había comenzado otra vez a caer intensamente, otra vez se podían notar las copas de nieves. El parque estaba repleto de parejas, por lo que nos decidimos a ir a otro lugar, ya que el frío ya era algo que no se podía soportar, por suerte nos pusimos de acuerdo y nos dirigimos al Karaoke más cerca. Al llegar pedimos un cuarto. Tenten había comprado pockys, y mientras nos acomodamos ella dio inicio al juego.

-Vamos a jugar. –Enseñó el paquete de pockys. –Acá tengo 20 barritas de pockys.  
-¿Qué pretendes Tenten? –Consultó Lee, entusiasmado.  
-Es simple. –Aclaró entre risas. –Como esto es una fiesta de pareja, tendrán que escoger una barrita de pockys cada pareja, y comerla.  
-¡Genial! –Exclamó interesado Lee.  
-¿Eso quiere decir que las parejas designadas serán las que hagan esa prueba? –Interrogó Ino.  
-Si.  
Todos nos miramos sorprendidos. Por mi parte estaba asustada, tenía que comer los pockys junto con Naruto y eso me ponía más nerviosa aún. Aunque para el resto de las parejas quizás sea algo más que difícil. O al menos eso creía yo.  
-Bien, pero aquí no termina todo. –Declaró con una sonrisa en el rostro. –Estamos en un Karaoke, yo pondré un tema viejo y ustedes me dirán quién es el cantante. Y si no lo saben ninguno de los dos, comeran el pocky hasta acabarlo. Le pondré vendas en los ojos para que no vean la pantalla, tienen que saber escuchar.  
-¡Qué genia! –Soltó aún más entusiasmado Lee.  
-Bueno, si tanto te emocionas. –Desafió Ino. –Comiencen, Tenten y Lee.  
-¡SI! –Replicó Lee. De parte de Tenten hubiera querido que la tierra lo tragara.  
Ino se acercó a la grabadora y buscó temas viejos en los archivos para comenzar el juego, mientras que Sakura le colocaba dos vendas en los ojos a ambos. Finalmente Ino encontró una canción vieja. La música era de J-rock, sonaba estridente y fuerte, el ruido de la guitarra eléctrica retumbaba en los oídos, pero ninguno de los dos lograba descubrir el nombre del cantante y mucho menos de la canción. Y como era de esperarse las oportunidades se fueron y llegó el momento de que comieran el pocky. Ino les sacó las vendas, y le dio una barrita de pocky ambos lo tomaron con la boca, y sonrojados comenzaron a comerlo a la vez. Todos observamos la timidez que tenían, hasta que luego de unos segundos incansables llegaron a sus labios y finalmente se besaron. Gritamos eufóricos, y su prueba había finalizado.  
Tenten se apartó de Lee sonrojada. Y Lee solo siguió como siempre.  
Luego de Tenten y Lee, siguieron Shikamaru e Ino. Aunque Ino dijo que pasaría y que ella no sería quien haga la prueba, sino Temari. Nuevamente pusieron otro tema viejo, este era de un anime clásico, pero así mismo viejo. Otra vez ninguno de los dos pudieron sacar el tema de la canción ni el cantante, por lo que se vieron obligados a comer los pockys. Ambos se colocaron el pocky en la boca y comenzaron a comerlos sonrojados, hasta que llegaron al punto máximo y sus labios se chocaron, Temari se separó rápidamente sonrojada. Shikamaru sólo desvió la mirada.

Quince minutos después el juego había llegado a su fin, ya no quedaban más pockys, y por lo contrario ya habíamos hecho la prueba todas las parejas, hasta inclusive mezcladas. Algunos se dedicaron a tomar el micrófono y empezar a cantar canciones al azar, mientras que otros hablaban de temas de la escuela, vacaciones o cosas que harían en los clubes cuando volvieran a clases. Naruto conversaba con Sasuke sobre el club de natación, ya que luego de la primera semana del reinicio de clases se venían las competencias deportivas. Repentinamente el celular de Naruto vibró en su bolsillo, éste lo tomó y atendió.  
-¿Mamá? –Contestó. Desde el otro lado parecía dar indicaciones, ya que asentía frecuentemente. –Si, en un rato vamos para allá. Feliz navidad.  
Al terminar esa frase cortó la llamada. Y me sonrió.  
-¿Vamos yendo?  
-Si. –Naruto se levantó y miró a los demás. –Chicos, nosotros nos vamos. Nos vemos.  
-Hasta luego, Naruto-kun. –Saludó Lee, y los demás a su paso. Salimos de la sala de Karaoke y nos dirigimos hacia su casa.

La nieve había cesado, aunque los copos blancos aún seguían tapando las calles y entonces nuestra caminata se hacía algo pesada, ya que nuestros pies quedaban sepultados bajo la nieve.  
Avanzamos dificultadamente hasta llegar a la casa Uzumaki, donde vivía Naruto. Al llegar, mis nervios se acumularon bruscamente sobre mí. Ahora era distinto, éramos novios. Tragué saliva y entré junto con Naruto.  
-¡Llegué! –Gritó, esperando a que alguien respondiera.  
-Bienvenido, Naruto. –Respondió la voz femenina desde lo lejos. –Entren, por favor, a fuera hace mucho frío.  
Ambos pasamos y Naruto cerró la puerta detrás de mí. Me encogí a penas entré, estaba sonrojada. Naruto tomó mi abrigo y me hizo pasa al living, donde se encontraba su madre, hermosísima como siempre y a su lado su padre, ambos eran una pareja preciosa. Su padre era idéntico a él, ojos celestes y cabellos rubios, solo que más largos. Su sonrisa parecia que era mágica, al igual que la de Naruto, aunque debo admitir que los tres tenían la misma sonrisa encantadora. Sonreí llena de confianza. Extrañamente sentí como si la familia ya me hubiera tomado como miembro de ella hace mucho tiempo. La calidez de la familia Uzumaki me traía a la paz y la armonía. En fin una hermosa familia, de la cual la noche de navidad era muy especial.  
-¡Feliz navidad, Hinata! –Saludó su madre, sonriente.  
-G-Gracias, señora Uzumaki.  
-Llámame, Kushina. –Rió encantadora. –El es mi esposo, Minato. ¿Te acuerdas?  
-S-Si.  
-Mamá, ya los conoce ¿recuerdas? –Protestó Naruto, dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo nuevamente, cerrando los ojos y hablando tediosamente. –Vamos Hinata.  
-¡E-Espera Naruto!. –Ordenó Kushina. –Hay algo que deben decirme ¿Verdad?  
-E-Eh?  
-Así es, díganme.  
-Ah…-Empezó algo nervioso intentando no tocar tema. –E-Está bien. –Antes de confesar, me miró a los ojos haciéndome señas para concordar. Yo asentí con los ojos algo tímida, entonces prosiguió, está vez el se incorporó tímido. –Nosotros, estamos saliendo.  
La pareja adulta a pesar de no mostrar desconcierto o sorpresa, simplemente sonrieron tiernamente.  
-Felicidades, Hijo. –Pronunció Kushina.  
-S-Si claro. –Replicó levantando una ceja, desinteresado. Inmediatamente, me tomó de la mano y subimos las escaleras, que estaba en la siguiente habitación de la casa. –Nosotros estamos arriba por si acaso, adiós.

Al subir las escaleras, varias habitaciones se desplegaron hacia ambos costados, un pasillo se extendió hacia el fondo, unos diez metros de largo, y al menos dos metros de ancho. En total, eran tres habitaciones, y en el fondo se podía notar una sola, dicha habitación pertenecía al baño. Me dejé llevar por Naruto, hasta llegar a la tercera habitación del lado izquierdo, junto al baño. En la puerta se podía notar un cartel pequeño que decía: Habitación Uzumaki Naruto datte bayo! Reí silenciosamente por aquél cartel y entré junto con el rubio. Al entrar a la habitación mi pulso se aceleró rápidamente, estaba en su cuarto, y era mi primera vez en un cuarto de chico. Me sonrojé.  
-E-este es mi cuarto, Hinata. Ponte cómoda. –Sugirió. -¿Quieres tomar algo?  
-A-ah, si quieres…-Recomendé.  
-Entendido. –Naruto salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta y pude escuchar de fondos sus pasos dirigiéndose escaleras abajo. Esperé a que el sonido del crujir de la madera cesara, y empecé a observar con la mirada la habitación. Yo me encontraba sentada sobre su cama, la cual era de acolcha naranja, con algunos detalles rojos y en grande la insignia de Konoha.  
Además de su cama, había un arco de básquet y su respectiva pelota a su lado, mientras que entre tantas cajas pude notar un juego de raqueta de tenis y de ping pon, atrás de aquéllas cajas se encontraba el armario. Sonreí ampliamente, a pesar de los nervios me sentía feliz y cómoda, era como si a todo esto lo tomará con mucha tranquilidad y costumbre. Aunque era la primera vez que entraba a su pieza como novia, y no como amiga. Jamás creí que él me tomaría como algo más que eso, sonreí sonrojada y satisfecha. Minutos después volví a sentir los pasos de Naruto subiendo las escaleras, hasta llegar a su cuarto. Entró a la habitación, y con el traía dos tazas de chocolate caliente. Me sonrió y se sentó a su lado.  
-Aquí tienes, Hinata.  
-Gracias.  
Tomé la taza y a continuación acerqué mis labios para beber el chocolate. Pude sentir el aroma de éste impregnarse en mi nariz, y luego el mismo vapor brindarme calidez. Luego de tomar el sorbo miré por la ventana. Parecía perderme, la nieve aún seguía ahí. Por parte de Naruto desde minutos atrás me había comenzado a observar detalladamente, aunque yo no me había percatado de que estaba más cerca y sus manos habían rozado las mías, lentamente me obligó a dejar la taza a un costado y a mirarlo a los ojos. Me sonrojé, estábamos muy cerca el uno con el otro.  
-¿N-Naruto?  
Sin darme cuenta ya tenía sus labios posados sobre los míos, y su lengua estaba jugando con la mía dando giros sin parar, haciéndome sonrojar delicadamente y obligándome a cerrar los ojos de inmediato, una de sus manos que sostenía las mías se deslizó sobre mi cuerpo, contorneándomelo lentamente, formando mi cintura hasta llegar ahí, donde se detuvo y me hizo retroceder hacía atrás para recostarme sobre la cama, cuando abrí los ojos él estaba encima mío. Me sorprendí, pero aún así no hice nada al respecto, me dejé llevar. El rubio se acercó a mi cuello y lo besuqueó tiernamente, haciéndome gemir silenciosamente, ese besuqueo luego pasó a ser lamida, por lo que su lengua paseó lentamente sobre mi cuello hasta que comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a la clavícula, donde se detuvo gracias al obstáculo, mi buzo. Me miró a los ojos sonrojados, aunque con una mirada seria y casi opaca, deseando no detenerse en ningún momento y bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sus manos bajaron hacia donde finalizaba mi buzo y estas fueron subiendo delicadamente hasta lograr quitarme la prenda. Donde mis pechos tan solo se cubrían con mi sostén. Me cubrí con los brazos cruzados algo avergonzada, y un soplido minúsculo recorrió mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos con fuerzas. ¿Hasta dónde podría llegar? Naruto sin importar qué se acercó más a mí y siguió su camino con su lengua, paseándose por mis pechos y marcando territorio habido y por haber. Mis orejas estaban rojas ya a esa altura. No podía creer lo que estábamos haciendo.  
Por alguna extraña razón yo tampoco quería que se detuviera, gemí agudamente cuando uno de sus dedos amago para tocar mi parte íntima, sin embargo mi instinto me dejó llevar y mis manos se metieron por debajo de la camiseta del rubio, hasta que las deslicé por sus expectórales muy bien formados, me sonrojé. Naruto había reaccionado de la misma manera al sentir mis manos bajar hacia su parte íntima. Lentamente hice la misma acción que el había hecho conmigo, le quité su camiseta y lo dejé semidesnudo. Naruto se encimó más a mí, y luego me acarició los cabellos delicadamente, hasta que me besó. Repentinamente se separó.  
-L-lo siento Hinata, lo hice sin consultar, no pensé que llegaríamos a esto.  
-N-no te preocupes. –Confesé. –Gracias.  
-E-Eh?. A-ah…-Rió nervioso.

Ese día me quedé toda la noche en su casa, aunque él me había colocado un futón a su lado para durmiera ahí. Enseguida conseguí dormirme y sumergirme en un dulce sueño.

Las vacaciones de invierno ya habían llegado a su fin cuando menos nos dimos cuenta, un nuevo año había comenzado y eso significaba mucha suerte en el amor, y también frutos en él. Sonreí tiernamente.  
Gracias chicas por haberme ayudado, sin ustedes no sé que haría.  
"La primera navidad con Naruto" fue como si hubiera sido el inicio de un amor eterno.  
Gracias Naruto.

Una navidad con Naruto FIN 


End file.
